Sonic the Hedgehog Movie: remake
by Lydia the tygeropean
Summary: A different take on the OVA, more back ground on the universe of Planet Freedom. A little inspiration from Sonic CD. Some Sonamy Fluff will be in it, AND Sera doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own sonic ova yada yada. Hello Sonic Fans and welcome to my remake of that ova that in my opinion was awful in some places... so I made one more to my liking. And since not much of the ova's world was explored I've decide to twick in some names you might know and take a guess what the names are hinting.**

chap.1

Deep inside a darkened laboratory, beeping noises come from the computers, and flashes many colorful screens. A mad scientist looks upon his latest invention in triumph. He had placed all his hard work and resources into this new experiment. Red eyes glowed from a metallic blue Hedgehog. The doctor smiled broadly and cackled evilly; all he needed to complete it was a little bit of a certain genetic code. Then he would finally have the world at his feet, and he would finally defeat his archenemy.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

…

"Planet Freedom, once a beautiful planet full of life, now no more than a devastated wasteland of past greed and selfishness. It has been called 'the land of darkness'. But thanks to a man known as Professor Gerald Robotnik there was hope for the people on the planet. He created the land in the sky called South-sea Islands. It has become a home for the people until the planet has time to heal. To keep the floating continent from leaving the atmosphere, he used cryo-technology to anchor them to the surface of the planet. The Islands are powered by solar energy that…"

This was what a certain pink hedgehog was listening to before her mind wondered off. She had always longed for excitement and adventure. She sighed wishing to be free from the prison known only as _school_.

Suddenly the sound of a heavy book slammed against a wooden desktop as a teacher leaned on her desk. She'd be human if not for the cat ears and tail. Scowling at the spiked quiled pink hedgeling, who stared out the window, she began to shout out her name since the sound of a crashing book did not reach the twelve year olds ears.

"Miss Amelia Rose!" The pink hedgehog jumped finally being brought back to reality. Her jade colored gaze drew to her teacher as she tried to ignore the stifled giggles of her classmates. "Daydreaming in class I see. Did you hear a single thing I read?"

"Of course I did," Amy said sounding insulted, "you were on the history of how the South-sea Islands got in the air. Everyone knows how that happened, its common knowledge. Why do we even need to learn this?"

"Well," the teacher said in a snarky tone, "since everyone seems to know what happened. You all won't mind giving me a research paper on the entire unit then, do you?" The teacher was now referring to the whole class.

The class all grumbled in protest, usually, when their teacher says 'paper' she actually means 'paper_'_. If you didn't give more than one sheet by the next day she'd give you an F faster than you could think of saying anything and hold you back a year. Amy's sunk in her chair as everyone in the class glared at her.

"Tsk, Rosy the Rascal got us in trouble again," sneered students around her. That was the nickname they gave her because she gets opinionated when certain teachers portray her as an idiot. Granted she can be a little ditzy at times, and always daydreams about being a hero, but she was not stupid. Growing tired of the constant bullying from both teachers and peers, Amy had enough and stood up from her desk. The screech of her chair caught everyone's attention. The green skirted hedgehog began to speak.

"Fifty years ago, six years after launching the island in to the atmosphere, G.U.N. took over monitoring the planet after Gerald, and his grand-daughter, disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Unbeknownst to everyone, though, Gerald had a grandson named Ivo Robotnik. He became a doctor in robotics and for seven years now has plotted to take over the islands, but he's always foiled by the 'fastest thing alive' Sonic the Hedgehog. Due to these attempts Dr. Robotnik, now called Eggman, was banished to the planet's surface. Sonic the Hedgehog, who is now fifteen, has sworn to protect the people of South-seas and is considered a hero among its people. He has inspired many, including me, into becoming heroes and he doesn't have an education! He doesn't have to sit in a boring room with people who do nothing but belittle others, and neither am I!"

The class stared in silence as the yellow shirted hedgehog stopped out of the room. The teacher was left speechless as she watched the pink slam the door behind her. Amy walked to her locker and grabbed all her things and headed for the exit. As she walked out of the school something caught her eye. A huge shadow had formed on the ground. Amy saw a large formation block out the sun as the sky darkened. Then with a loud 'thud' it landed in front of her with red eyes and a steely body. It was none other than a giant robot. Amy prepared herself as she pressed the buttons on her bracelets and as if out of thin air popped out her gigantic Piko-Piko Hammer. The robot took a large menacing step toward Amy and tried to grab her.

Amy leaned back, barely missing the robot's claws. Grasping the base of the hammer she flicked her wrist, watching as the yellow and red hammer connected with the robot's head; sending into the wall, leaving behind a small crater on the wall.

Amy glanced behind her, more metal contraptions staggered towards her, casting a shadow over the small girl. Amy could feel something inside her stirring as she watched them ascend upon her. Her heart beat faster as she stared down the robots with each step they took. The ground shook with each mechanical foot hitting against the ground, sending vibrations through her feet. Turning on her heel she faced them; gripping her hammer loosely. Digging her foot in the dirt, she launched off of it, propelling herself at the steel contraptions. Drawing back her hand, she watched as silver shone in the light, that didn't register, as she was advancing further and further. Swinging her metal hammer, she struck the first robot she reached. The pink hedgehog noted the lead bullet that zoomed past her; scratching her cheek. The hammer tremored as it threw the next robot; collide the machine with two behind it. Metal crashing into metal sent chills down the Hedgehog's spine, ruffling her quills and standing her fur on end. Smirking, she ducked again extending her foot and tripping the robot into another, sending a line of them down like dominos. Amy grinned as she launched herself at the machines, swinging her hammer, sending the vibrations of her hammer into the robots. As her feet landed, she skidded on the ground, her blue sneakers smearing with oil from said robots. Wiping her mouth Amy looked back at the robots; she had taken out at least ten, and could see tens upon thousands behind them. Amy couldn't hide the smirk that was coming.

This was gonna be fun.

Meanwhile more of the robots swarmed all over the islands; forcing people into the nearest building. When the horde of machines landed on the president's grounds they surrounded the entire building. A man walked in to the building with two of his robots. He was egg shaped, bald, and had mustache like a walrus. He had black pants and a red jacket. The scientist let a large smile grace his face. The president beheld him with fear.

"Hello Mr. President."

"Eggman," the rounded, pointy-eared man breathed. He then quickly turned to his assistant, Owl ji-san. "Quickly, Owl get Sonic the Hedgehog! This is an emergency."

"Okeydokey Mr. president," he said in a dazed goofy tone, "I'll go get my plane." He walked out of the room as if there were no robots in the entryway. The machines were about to shoot him, but were stopped by their creator.

"No. I want Sonic to come," said the doctor. He then smiled evilly at the president.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay didn't get much feedback on the last chapter... let see how this one does. And wolflover99 I'm sorry but I'm not having any main oc character but, I'll see what I can do to fit your panda in the background.**

Chap.2

Far off on the lower part of the continent, unaware of the mayhem in the northern area, Sonic and his best friend Tails were taking a vacation. The island had a jungled area full of flourishing plants, mountainous regions, and local animals. Nearby there was a beach with a crashed plane that laid in ruin. The blue hedgehog was on a lounge chair listening to music. While the two tailed yellow fox was by the beach testing the rockets he placed on his surf board.

"Hey Sonic check this out!" Tails was doing tricks on his board. "You should try it!"

"No thanks, bro, just be careful on that thing, will ya," the hedgehog told him seeing that some of the tricks looked a little dangerous. He then went back to his music tapping his foot to the beat and bobbing his head. He then started to hear Tails' cries for help, he tried to ignore him because he DID tell him to be careful, and now he was paying for it.

But what he didn't know was that Owl ji-san's plane came behind tails and that's why he was screaming. To make matters worse the right wing had blown an engine. Sonic finally had enough of Tails' screaming and shouted.

"SHUT UP TAILS!" the hedgehog then instantly regretted yelling when he saw Tails' issue. The little fox wiped out and the plane had passed him. The plane then had come flying right toward Sonic, to which he zoomed out of the way of. Next Sonic hopped on to the left wing of the plane.

"Ji-san, how many times have I told you not to be piloting planes," Sonic asked the owl, "you can barely see your hands in front of your face."

"Sonic, hi, when did you get there?" the owl said turning to his left.

Tails finally got out of the water and flew on to the right wing. The ground had gotten closer by the minute. Sonic instructed for Tails and him to pull on the wings to cushion the landing of the plane. The plane toddled and bumped until it landed in the nearby jungle.

When all three got off the plane, Sonic and Tails asked the old owl what he was doing here. The loopy bird stuttered trying to explain. "Well, you see I… oh, what was it for again? Oh, yes, Sonic the President wants to see you right away! It's very important."

"Aw, c'mon, I'm on vacation. Can't it wait?"

The other two's stares stated the obvious 'no'. The blue groaned and face-palmed; accepting the terms of his situation. Sonic then gestured for them to follow him and the fox and owl obliged. They all walked into an old airport landing, which had been brought back to life by Tails a few years ago. The blue hedgehog headed over to a red bi-plane. The Tornado as it's called is what Sonic and Tails use to get around on their adventures. Tails is it's usually pilot, but from time to time Sonic has to man the controls when needs be.

"Alright Tails, let's clear up the deals with Mr. Prez, and get back to some needed downtime," Sonic stated to his little brother.

"You got it," Tails called back as he prepped for takeoff.

"Owl ji-san," Sonic curved his head in the owl's direction. "You stay here just in case there's trouble." _That and I don't think I can take your scatterbrain babbling for much longer._ The last bit he added in his own mind.

As the plane was readied for flight, Sonic stood on the wings of the Tornado. He loved to feel the wind through his quills when it was in the air. He looked from the wings down at his two tailed friend as he checked the fuel meters and gages. Some people think Sonic's lazy when he doesn't help with the plane. But what can you do when you stink at algebra, and you best friend is gets fickle when you touch his tools? Crazy thing is, Sonic's the one who found the plane, but what can you do?

As the hydraulic doors of the launch pad opened up, and placed up a ramp. Owl ji-san was waving good-bye… facing the opposite direction of the takeoff. Sonic and Tails sweat-dropped looking at him thinking in union '_He really needs new glasses…'_ The plane then jettisoned at a very prompt pace.

…

The plane flew through the clouds like a majestic bird. As it went past the misty air the city grew clearer in sight. Tails took the plane lower to the land to analyze for any damage since the owl didn't bother giving any more detail on how 'important' their mission was. When Tails looked down his eyes grew wide in shock.

"H-hey Sonic," the yellow fox yelled to his friend above, "look down on the ground!"

The blue blur complied and his eyes almost propagated out of his head. Scattered below were bodies and bodies of smashed, shot up, and headless robots. Before the two had time to figure out what had happened someone gave a shout.

"Incoming!"

Tails quickly maneuvered the plane out of range as a robot headed straight for them. They quickly saw that the thrower of the machine was a pink hedgehog with a huge hammer. Sonic then told Tails to land the plane so they could help her out.

Amy was growing tired from beating robots into slag, but she was not gonna let that stop her. She was having way too much fun. The more robots she smashed the denser her hammer got; now one small swing was like being hit by a semi going ninety per hour. While she was hitting her seventieth robot another bot had aimed its gun right at her head, but a slice to his hand prevented him from pulling the trigger.

"And here I thought all robots followed the laws of robotics," Sonic said before he went and smashed the weaponless machine. He then looked in awe as Amy flattened her opponent.

"Whoa that a heavy hammer, what's it made of," the blue hedgehog asked the pink.

"It's made from piko metal," Amy said before realizing that it was her hero that had spoken to her. 'Oh. My. Gosh. Sonic, okay Amy don't freak out! Wow I can't believe I'm meeting him; this is so cool!'

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog by the way, what's your name?" Sonic held out his hand for a friendly shake.

"My name is Amy Rose, but my friends call me Rosy the Rascal." Amy said taking his hand, and decided to make good use of her _nickname._ Amy blushed a bit in shyness, hoping he would notice it.

"Nice to meet you Amy," Sonic then turned and called Tails. "Hey Tails come meet Amy!"

…

The two tailed fox finish beating the last robot in the area, and flew over to meet the newcomer. She carried a large hammer on her shoulder. The blue eyed fox stared at the beauty of its craftsmanship. The strength needed to weld such a thing had to be phenomenal. Yet it seemed to be easy enough for this pink hedgehog to prop against her neck. Snapping out of space Tails greeted the pink hedgehog.

"Hi, I'm Tails it's nice to meet you," the fox said bashfully.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Amy Rose."

"Where did you get such a big hammer?"

"Oh, my care taker gave to me as a gift; she made it herself when she was G.U.N. Scientist. She even showed me how to use it."

This gave Sonic an idea on how to deal with trying to get to the president. Plus it never hurt have extra help. "Hey Amy, you think you can help us get past the rest these robot until we get to the President's office," Sonic asked her.

"Sure, no problem," She said excited. 'Finally, I get to go on an adventure with Sonic the Hedgehog!'

**that it for this chapter please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the chapter for this week, sorry it's short, I have other stories I have to updated before I have a riot on my review list.**

chap.3

Sonic, Tails, and Amy headed to the presidential house all the while smashing badniks on the way. They finally got inside and headed down a long hallway with red carpet and all the photos of past leaders.

"An elevator should be at the end of this foyer," Tails commented as he pulled up a blueprint of the house on his computer-like wristwatch.

"Alright then, let's be on our guard. We don't know what behind those over grown dumb-waiter doors," Sonic replied.

"Hey, Sonic, do you think Eggman is behind all this?" Amy asked the question since she never had seen an Eggman robot up close before. Before Sonic could answer her the elevator opened with two more robo-goons trying to shoot at them.

The blue hedgehog and yellow fox got in between the fire range, raced into the elevator. Sonic smashed the robot on the right; Tails to the left. Amy walked in and stared amazed at the metal remains. The doors shut when Sonic answered.

"It's likely, these are _his_ robots." Sonic held up the head to emphasize the obviousness. He showed her where the insignia mark was. The Robotnik smiley face gave Amy the creeps. The doors finally opened to the office; the president's chair turned facing the window. The three Mobians walked in cautiously, Sonic was the first to break the thick tension in the room.

"Mr. President, are you okay?"

The chair spanned to a 180 degree reviling the smiling doctor of doom. He had his legs crossed and one foot tapping in the air. "Hello Sonic, Tails, good to see you."

"Eggman," Tails spat angrily as he got into a fight stance.

"See, What I tell ya," Sonic said to Amy and then turned his attention back to the doctor. "Alright Robuttnik, why are you here, and where's the president?"

"Sonic you're so rude," Eggman frowned disregarding the insult, "Aren't you going to introduce me to pretty new friend?" The way he spoke about Amy made her skin crawl. He smiled at her evilly like a cat about to eat the canary. The doctor wondered if she meant anything to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic blocked Eggman's view of the pink hedgehog. His stance was in a sort of protective mode as he glared at the mad scientist. "She isn't of any importance to you, now again, where's the President?!"

Eggman, seeing the hedgehog get defensive, fought to hide a smirk as he pulled out a remote. "Fine I'll show you." He pressed a button and the wall to the right opened a secret door reviling two robots holding the scared politician. At the same time a net under the three heroes came swiping them in the air, the doctor grinned from their cries of protest.

"Now that I everyone's attention, let's get down to business." Eggman placed his gaze on the hedgehog and stared him in the face. "Sonic… I need you to help me. The world depends on it."

"What, no way I'm helping you," Sonic roared in detest trying to loosen the net.

"Please hear me out, or else," the doc gestured for a robot to point a gun at the nervous president. The pointy eared man begged Sonic to listen to the doctor; the hedgehog begrudgingly complied.

"Good, now as you know, our world is made up of two dimensions. Now my home is in the Land of Darkness. I was living peacefully in my city called Eggmanland, but one of my robots called Metal-Robotnik took control of my city and kicked me out. Metal-Robotnik then jammed my factory generator. If it's not stopped by sunrise tomorrow it will explode wiping out both worlds. The only way to stop it is to get past Metal-Robotnik's traps and get into the city. So, who better to do so than you, Sonic?"

"Forget it, why should I have to go clean up your mess?!" the Hedgehog said crossing his arms. "You probably made that generator set to blow. Besides ninety-nine out a hundred times you always lie."

"What if this is that one time," Tails pointed out looking at Sonic. While his friend looked at him like he lost it.

"Please, Sonic, do it for the sake of the islands," the fat president begged.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check," Amy inputted a little unsure. Sonic then felt all eyes on him both organic and none. The young hedgehog sighed; there was no fighting it.

"Okay, fine," he grumbled.

"Excellent," Eggman grinned showing his teeth. He let down the net, and went to Tails placing something on his wrist.

"This is a navigator that will get you to the city."

"Uh… Thanks I guess," the fox mumbled. Sonic then motioned for him and Amy to leave with him and they ran out. Eggman smiled evilly as they left. '_Yes, everything is going perfectly, and now that girl will also be a good pawn in phase two of my plan._'


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for this week.**

chap. 4

The two hedgehogs and fox got to the Tornado and began heading to the entrance to the Land of Darkness. Sonic could help but get the feeling that Egghead was still planning something. That device on Tails made him even more suspicious.

"Hey Tails, you trust that thing Eggman made? What if there's a bomb in it?" The hedgehog asked.

"Well we haven't blown up yet have we," Tail pointed out.

"The key word is 'yet'." The two started to bicker as Amy sweat-dropped at the idea of suddenly blowing up. This was going to be a long trip for her. She propped her elbow on the rim of the plane half sighing and half expecting the plane to burn to pieces.

Meanwhile back at the president's house one the secretaries walked cautiously into the office. She had some forms for the president to sign. She asked if she could have the president sign some; Eggman allowed it. Most of the forms were for GUN funding, but one caught the president's eye and Eggman's as well.

"Project Shadow, what's that?"

Before the secretary could answer, Eggman swiped the paper away and rolled it up. He then placed it in his pocket. "One thing I don't need is _that _hedgehog, getting found out," he muttered under his breath. The president looked at him funny, but questioning him never came because something large came through the roof. It was none other than Metal-Robotnik. The center had opened showing a control panel. Eggman climbed into it, and leaving the awe struck President and secretary. The mad doctor was now beginning phase two of his plan.

…

Sonic's team was now getting closer to the Land of Darkness. Amy was relieved that Sonic and Tail's stopped fighting, and for a while it was silent as the plane sluggishly flew by. Unfortunately, 'silence' and 'slowness' were two things the pink hedgehog hated the most.

"CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!"

Suddenly, the plane shook violently, but not from Tails' piloting; turbulence caused it to rattle. Sonic called the fox and hedget's attention to a whirlpool of dark clouds and lightning. It was the entrance to the land of darkness. The next thing they all knew after that was the plane was forced down towards. Everyone held on to it for dear life as the darkness surrounded them in the air.

"Tails pull up!" Sonic yelled through the wind.

"I'm trying!" The fox struggled hard with the controls, but finally he was able to get them under control. The plan almost hit the water, but instead was pulled up hitting the landmass. The landing gear and tail broke as the plane skidded to a stop.

"Well, that was a crazy landing; Tails, Amy, you okay?"

"I-I'm okay," Tails called from his seat; his arms stiffly coming off the controls.

"That was awesome!" Amy jumped out of her place still high from the adrenaline. "I've never felt so alive!"

The two brothers shared a chuckled at Amy's excitement. "Glad you enjoyed yourself," Sonic said with his hands on his hips. "But we have somewhere to be, you remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Amy scratched the back of her head embarrassed. They soon began their journey en route to Eggmanland on foot, or in Tail's case flying. Sonic and Tails were impressed with how the determined pink hedgehog is. She needed a little more training in running, but she makes a pretty good teammate.

Soon Robots started to attack them, and thing only got worse with the spike traps Sonic and Tails dodged traps and robots; Amy smashed what she could trying to keep up with their pace of speed. Robots kept shooting at them, and this bothered Sonic.

"Hey, Tails, I think Egghead set us up. These bots seem to be programmed to hit us."

"Were almost there; the navigator says there's a Warp zone up ahead."

Amy looked puzzled as she got closer to Tails, "what's a Warp zone?" She got an answer when Sonic grabbed Tails' left and her right hand. Within a flash Sonic zoomed to super speed; colors clouded there vision as they went through the wormhole.

They exited the portal and landed on, cracked, broken concrete. Sonic let go of Tails' hand, but when he went let go of Amy's hand… he couldn't. Her iron grip was clasped on his hand all the while she was blushing with her eyes shut, with a love sick look.

"Uh… Amy," he tried shaking off her hand but it didn't work for she had an iron grip. "Amy...? Hey, Rosy!"

That snapped her out of it and she quickly retracted her hand. "Heh, sorry about that," she said still blushing. Sonic just smile, and waved it off thinking she may have just been freaked out from the speed they had gone.

"What is this place," Amy thought aloud as the three wandered through the city. They walked about seeing plant life had taken most of it over and headlights were still working, but no cars were around for the lights to signal.

"These are the city ruins of long ago," answered Tails as he walked ahead scanning for another direction into Eggmanland. Amy saw some people (a panda, gorilla, and lion) run away in the shadows and got spooked.

"W-What was that?!" She took her out her hammer ready to hit anything.

"Relax, it was probably one of the natives," Sonic said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Natives? But I thought that history said that everyone on the planet came to the land of the sky? Isn't that what Prof. Robotnik wanted?"

"He may have wanted it, but that doesn't mean G.U.N. wanted it. See, after Robotnik's disappearance G.U.N. decided that only the rich and successful should live in the land of the sky. They left the poor on the surface to suffer the disease and lack of sunlight to the planet. That and spreaded lies about how no one is really able to live on the planet. Then when Eggman came into the picture he took over some old G.U.N. bases, and turned most of the population into robotic slaves."

"That's awful. Why didn't they teach that in school?"

"Because the G.U.N. doesn't want the public know; that's why I quit school because they only feed kids lies and half-truths. Thankfully, some of the people I was able to free, like Tails."

"Tails was one of Eggman's slaves?!" Amy's shock was clear on her face,

"Yeah, that's how we met. Two years ago I went exploring down on the surface out of curiosity. When I got down here, saw an echidna being attacked by robotic fox. After a few spin attacks I was able to break the mind control chip, and get the armor off. Tails didn't have any family so I took him in."

"I know how that is…" Amy stared at the young fox in understanding. "My folks ditched me at an orphanage when I was a kit. But when I was six, Molly Rose, adopted me. She quit the G.U.N. for some reason, I guess now I know why."

"I ran away from mine because they didn't want me to be a hero. They use to call the cops to bring me home, but I was too fast for them to catch. After a year they finally gave up."

"So you're some sort of outlaw," Amy joked.

"Yeah I guess I am," the blue hedgehog agreed and then laughed. Amy then joined him, but there laughter cut short when Tails caught their attention.

"Hey you two, Eggmanland's just a couple of miles to the west from here," he said pointing in the direction. "If we hurry we can shut down the generator."

"Too bad you won't make it there," a voice said suddenly said before they could start heading in that direction. Loud stomps were heard as lightning struck in the, heavy, dark clouded sky. A hugely rounded, dark colored robot stood ten stories tall. It had v-like horns on its head and a black cape. Blue, green, and jade eyes grew wide with fear as it came toward them laughing maniacally.

It was Metal-Robotnik.

"S-so this is Metal-Robotnik," Tails said with a shudder. He was a little frightened by the size of the machine.

"Correct," the robot said. "And congratulations on the three of you for making it past my traps."

"We don't have time for your games, get out of our way!" Sonic shouted crossing his arms annoyed.

"I'm not going to make it so simple!" Metal-Robotnik countered flipping opens his cape. He revealed that his arms had cannons on them. He began to fire, but the three kept dodging the shots. Sonic tried hitting Metal-Robotnik in the head, but the armor was too thick to penetrate. But then Tails got in front of the evil machine's face. Some pieces of its face broke off when it tried to hit Tails. Amy aimed for the feet with her hammer. It was able to make a slight dent but not enough to do damage, but cause the tall contraption to fall over. This gave time for Sonic's team to go hide from the onslaught of bullets to come.

The trio hid behind an abandoned truck as Metal-Robotnik shot in no clear direction. Sonic grew even more annoyed at this whole situation. "We don't have time to mess around with robots, we need to shut down that generator," he voiced his thoughts. Amy then turned to Tails and asked him how far they were from the generator.

"It should be straight if we head down that highway," the yellow fox answered looking at the radar.

"Okay, then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Sonic said as he gave a thumb up. He then turned to the only female of the group and picked her up bridal style, and raced down toward the highway. But they didn't leave without getting the killer giant robot's attention.

"Don't think you'll get that easy," it yelled in anger. Then rocket came out of its and Metal-Robotnik chased after them.

**ssb3ds is pretty good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry for the late update still trying to work on other stories.**

chap.5

As the robot gave chase to the three heroes; smashing buildings, and tearing up the streets. The robot was dead set on catching the two hedgehogs and fox. Far away, though, a certain red echidna was digging at the ground when heard the commotion. He poked his head up and saw building cash to the ground.

"Hmm… I wonder what's going on, I better go check it out," he said and then dashed away to the city.

The robot was getting closer and closer to Sonic and Tails; Amy stared over Sonic's shoulder watching Metal-Robotnik. The highway turned in to a bridge high above the ground, but the concrete could still be seen. Then in a blink of an eye the round killing machine vanished.

"Hey, where did he go?" Amy wondered aloud causing the blue hedgehog to look over his shoulder to confirm.

Ahead of them the bridge began to collapse as Metal-Robotnik shot at it. The gravel crumbled beneath them, but Sonic and Tails were holding on to the broken parts and gripping Amy. They pretended to fall to their doom, and wait as the loud stomps faded behind them. A few jumps down and they were back on the ground, but not out of the fire yet.

"You really thing I would fall for something so stupid," the robot called over their heads. In fright Sonic, Tails, and Amy ran in all directions. The robot then switched the canons on his hands, and started shooting yellow goo at the young Mobians. Some landed in Amy's quills; she brushed her hand against the stuff.

"Ew, what is this," she exclaimed trying to wave it off her hand. The next thing they knew was the goo caught Sonic on his shoes. Then Tails was plastered on to a metal fence, and Amy was pinned to the ground. Unfortunately, where Sonic was trapped sea level was rising from the tides. To make things worst it began to rain

"Someone, help us," Tail screamed trying to get free.

"No one's going to save you now." The evil laugh came once more, Metal-Robotnik readied his canon for the kill, but the robot's hand was suddenly broken off. "W-what, no!"

A red echidna with spikes on his hands, and hat punched through and landed in front of Tail. He held on to the fence and pulled at the yellow gunk.

"Knuckles," Tails exclaimed happily.

"Hurry, Tails, go and save Sonic," Knuckles the Echidna said. He then jumped to Amy and dug her out. Tails went over to Sonic, who by now was under water; he dove in and tried to free the blue hedgehog. Tails was struggling to free him so Knuckles dug under the ground of where Sonic was to loosen up the concrete. They finally got him free and up to the surface.

Amy help get him to level ground, Metal-Robotnik was prepared to attack again. But Sonic and the others were too.

"Hey Knuckles, can you toss me at that thing," Sonic asked the echidna. A nod came and Knuckles held out his arm, Sonic grabbed it and was swung at the giant robot. The force of Sonic's hit threw him and the robot in the air. The blue spinning ball of quills went through the machine. Tails flew high above and tossed Sonic back through another end. Then he came toward Amy and she use her hammer like a baseball bat and hit him back up. The Knuckles glided in the air and gave Sonic one last throw. Then Metal-Robotnik was no more as he exploded. Tails grabbed Sonic and flew out of the way.

"Thanks for the help, pal" Sonic said glad to see his old friend gliding next to him doing a best friend hand shake.

"No problem," Knuckles said and then looked down at Amy. The echidna got a mischievous grin and asked, "hey, Sonic is that your girlfriend?"

The hedgehog's face turned scarlet, "no she just a friend and I met her today."

"Yeah, sure," Knuckles sneered and then elbowed Tails, "Sonic's got a girlfriend, Sonic's got a girlfriend," Rad Red sang over and over much to Sonic's dismay.

…

After meeting Amy and deciding that they may need his help, Knuckles tagged along. He hoped along the way he would find some treasure since he's known for being a wandering jewel hunter. The group finally got to Eggmanland; they stood over a tunnel that led to the generator. They all jumped in landing to a big metal port room. Robots came high and low Knuckles and Tails took on the robots in the air. Amy smashed the robot on the ground while Sonic headed to the generator, but he was being held up by a moving conveyer belt.

"Hey Sonic hurry up that thing looks like it's gonna blow any minute," Knuckles yelled hitting another robot.

The generator started to blow steam and turn burning red. The eggman face's eyes started to spin and alarms went off. Finally Sonic was able to hit the switch. He smiled cockily but it didn't last; green rectangular casing surrounded Sonic. He felt his body being electrocuted from the green light. It was like his energy was being zapped from him. The others could only look at him in horror. Finally, what felt like forever, the green casing dropped Sonic like a bag of rocks. The generator fell apart leaving a sphere of purple swirling with lightning, and something in the center. Knuckles grabbed Sonic before the ground could crumble underneath them. Everyone stared as lights appeared in the air. The lights flew over to a different area of the room. They headed towards the floor. Suddenly, the broken remains of Metal Robotnik.

Eggman was on top of the remains smiling triumphantly as he saw the shocked faces of Sonic and his friends. Then they all felt the presence of something staring at them. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy shifted their gazes to the front of them. More jolt of shock went through them at what they saw.

It was a Metal Sonic.

Its red optics stared at them emotionlessly and then glowed as a way of acknowledging them. The trio behind Sonic was trying to register the fact that a robot was an exact copy of Sonic with the exception of the engine built in its chest. Anger rose in the blue hedgehog; a sort of rivalry anger. His head turned back to Eggman.

"What the heck is this?!" he asked in outrage.

"This, Sonic, is my latest creation to finally get rid of you." Eggman excitingly Said Smiling. "My Metal Sonic has all of your abilities, and he knows how you think and how you feel. What you're going to; it's as if he is you! It's the greatest advantage against you."

"Why you!" Sonic got up and began to charge at the mad doctor. When he was only mere inches from Eggman, but in a flash Metal blocked his way and gave him a mechanical kick by just twisting his torso. The force threw Sonic into the nearest wall. _HARD_.

"Sonic!" his friends shouted in concern, and ran toward his direction. The blue hedgehog pulled himself up off the ground, holding his shoulder. As the others drew closer to a staggering Sonic, his copy flew in and intervened by doing something unexpected.

He grabbed Amy.

As it happened it was as if time slowed down. Knuckles and Tails looked on in horror as they saw the pseudo Sonic lift Amy in to the air. It took Amy a few seconds to register what had just occurred. Once she did she tried to produce her hammer, but her arms were pinned to her side. The robot headed to Eggman who, conveniently, had his Egg-carrier waiting for them. Metal dropped Amy into the seat and instantaneously it restrained her.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted as he tried to race over and get to her, but his double tackled him. Metal did a spin and tossed Sonic in the air. Sonic regained his footing and rebound by jumping off the ceiling. He hit and jumped off of Metal.

This started a series of counter attacks in the air, some caused the ceiling to crumble in places. Since the two were equal powered each attack repelled each other. Metal was finally able to find an opening when he teleported behind Sonic and elbowed him in the back. The Machine then teleported again, and again hitting Sonic before he could get a hit in. Finally knocking out the blue hedgehog; Metal circled the blue hedgehog. It then grabbed Sonic by the foot and threw him down a tunnel that leads to another part of the planet.

From Knuckles and Tails' point of views they were like zipping lights. Tails and Knuckles tried to get to Amy as well but the Egg-carrier had a shield that cancelled the two's chances at saving their friend. They then saw what had happen to Sonic.

"Oh no," Tails cried with tears brewing.

Knuckles punched the ground in anger as his friend fell. Amy looked in dreadfulness as her hero was flung across the air. Eggman only cheered for his invention as it had beaten his foe. The pink Hedgehog looked at him in disgust and fury as her tears also welled up.

"You're an awful human being," she said through her tears.

"Flattery will get you nowhere; what was your name again…" Eggman said thinking and then remembered, "oh yes, Amy! Besides this was only a demonstration of Metal Sonic's power. The real fun is about to begin!"

"What do you need her for anyway?!" Knuckles shouted up at the egg-carrier, his temper showing.

"Simple, echidna, every world conqueror needs a hostage, now I must be off to destroy the land of the Sky." And with that he had Metal Sonic teleport them away.

Knuckles, tried to think of the next plan of action when Tails suddenly grabbed him. He flew them quickly through a hole in the ceiling. As he did this, Knuckles saw a giant spiked boulder smash through the other side of the ceiling as it came from the sky.

"He did say he wanted to destroy the land of the sky," Knuckles recalled.

Tails nodded in agreement and then said, "Come on, let's pick up the Tornado and go home."

"What! Why, shouldn't we be looking for Sonic?!"

"I have a tracking device on him we'll get the signal at home," Tails answered flying toward a Warp zone portal.

**Okay next chapter I'm going to introduce another character, she isn't an OC, she's canon, and she'll be important in the next story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next chapter.**

chap. 6

Sonic was sucked through the tunnel by the vacuum packed air. Through twist and turns Sonic went until finally he was dispense in a broken down storage room. It was rusted and openly exposed to the natural vegetation, and was one of the few places with large amount of sunlight. Letters were also aged and rusted on the wall.

As Sonic landed the force of the vibrations knock over a large blue container breaking it open. As Sonic lay on his back something stirred out of the neon blue liquid; coughing up the substance as well. Her eyes opened up and glanced at her surrounding; not knowing what anything was. Her gaze finally found Sonic. She tilted her head in curiosity.

_What is it…?_

She jumped at the inner voice in her mind; not knowing it was hers. She then took note that her chest went up, and down as a strange feeling went through her mouth. She tried to make her chest stop going up and down, but hurt after only a few seconds. She guessed she is supposed to do that. Her hand flew to her chest as she gasped for air. As she breathes again she lifts her arms and shakes them, and she looked down at her legs.

They moved too.

She made herself move forward as her curiousness took hold. But when her hand scraped against glass, she abruptly stopped. She looked at her hand and saw red come out as the glass had jammed itself in her skin and a stinging sensation went through her arm. She took the glass out with her other hand, and the hole quickly closed. Her gaze went to the floor and saw more shards of glass and made an annotation to avoid them as she crawled. Resting her hand on Sonic and felt his breathing. She began to wonder why he wasn't moving and decided to look for something to wake him up. Sunlight then blinded in her eyes, but it dimmed once a cloud past over. Curious as to what it was she by past Sonic, not realizing she began to walk, she looked to find a forest full of trees. She looked up at the pretty green leaves and as she did she felt water drip on her cheek. Then an idea came to her.

_'Maybe this can work… whatever this it is…' _she thought whipping her face.

She decided to drag Sonic in the tall grass where more water fell. She laid him out, waiting for her plan to work. And it did.

Sonic began to stir awake from the water hitting his face. His green eyes fluttered open and his vision cleared. He saw a hedgehog girl, the same age as Amy; stare at him wide-eyed in wonder. She had strange silver head band on her forehead; in the center it had a diamond shape light on it. Her fur was soaked and distorted giving her an unnatural green color. She also wore nothing but a hospital gown and a band on her wrist. She jumped back a little as Sonic sat up in the tall grass.

"Who are you, and how did I get out here?" Sonic asked as he noticed he wasn't surrounded by anything metallic. He remembered the feeling of falling and being thrown about in the tunnel, but landing on grass. He looked to the girl for answers, but was only met with a blank stare of uncertainty. The girl didn't understand the strange sounds coming out of the blue hedgehog's… she wasn't even sure what a mouth was. But not letting that stop her she tried to mimic the sounds she heard.

"W-whah-ryu…" she tried to sound out.

Sonic wasn't sure how to deal with a girl who didn't know how to talk. Plus he had bigger problems on his mind like how to stop Eggman's Metal Sonic and save Amy. As he was about to just say 'thanks' and leave; the girl latched on to his right arm. He looked into her eyes and found a kind of fear in them.

Fear of abandonment.

Then it dawned on Sonic; if this girl didn't even know how to talk at her age, then she probably didn't know how to do other things. This meant she also shouldn't be left alone. Sonic looked around wondering where she even came from, when his eyes fell on the rusty old storage room. The girl's arms dropped as he walked over, and observed where he had fallen from. He then a trail of blue liquid on the floor; it led straight to a broken capsule. Sonic inched closer to it to get a better look at it, but the green unnaturally-colored hedgehog stopped him again. She pointed to the floor showing him the broken glass.

"You came from that, didn't you?" he concluded. Sonic then spotted the writing on her wrist-band. Sonic stared at it wide with shock, but then again Eggman did build his city on top some of their old facilities. So Sonic shouldn't have been so surprised of what the letters read on the plastic band.

**PROPERTY OF G.U.N.**

Those words made Sonic sick. How could anyone be so cruel to consider someone property? Then put them in a container and stuff them in the storage like toys in an attic. On top of that they left this girl here for who knows how long.

Before he could blow his top, an idea popped in to Sonic's mind and he smiled. He knew where he could take the girl so he can save the world. Surprisingly, it came from the G.U.N. itself. He then picked up the girl and raced off at supersonic speed.

**If you already know who this character is, don't spoil it. we'll just call her Alice for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**the reason this chapter is short is because. I don't want to end this so soon.**

chap.7

The president watched in dismay as the land of the sky was getting trashed. Explosions and shaking were happening in all sorts of place.

'This has to be the work of Doctor Eggman,' he pondered in his mind.

When Knuckles and Tails made it back to the house by the beach, but it was in complete disarray. The plane launch was smashed. Smoke came from certain places.

"Wow, I'm sure glad no one was here," Knuckles said.

Then realization hit the yellow fox with fright. "Owl ji-san was here." then the two rushed around to see if around and called his name. They then heard a yell from the beach, the quickly ran in that direction. They found the old owl.

He was buried neck deep in sand.

The two were dumbfounded as they looked at the owl. He was laughing like he was having a great old time. Knuckles crossed his arms in amusement, and Tails asked why he was in sand.

"Oh, Sonic came in last night and buried me, and flew away," he said before laughing happily. As crazy as the owl was, he had just mentioned something that made Tails and Knuckles pause.

"He flew away," they questioned in union. They knew the blue hedgehog couldn't fly, so it could have only been one thing.

Metal Sonic.

A little later Tails had begun to tinker with the navigator Eggman had given him. Knuckles helped with fixing the plane. He was welding the wings when the President gave a call through a call screen; much to Knuckles dismay. He asked Tails if he had any progress on defeating Eggman. Tails explained to him and Knuckles that he was going to use the navigator to track Metal and synchronize him with Sonic. Also not to tell Sonic if they see him so Metal won't know what their plan is.

But it was too late.

Sonic heard every word of the plan as he had suddenly appeared next to the president. The fat man in power jumped in his skin. Just before he could ask when Sonic got there the call screen went fuzzy and Eggman's face appeared. His face was not only on that but he was on every media device in the land of the sky.

"Good day everyone," Eggman said, "I'm sure you all know who I am and for those that don't; I'm Doctor Eggman. Now, to start off I want anyone who's willing to serve me to stand outside in the plaza and gathering two hours to be roboticized. Those who chose to defy me will die with the land of the sky as I destroy the ice that anchors it to the planet." He laughed evilly as the screen flicked to the partly frozen volcano being blocked by thick sheets of ice and Metal Sonic near them.

Many gasps were breathed by all the inhabitants.

"And if anyone tries to stop me I'll throw this hedgehog girl into the lava!" the screen then flickered to Amy tied up with a trapdoor under her. She was trying to get her arms free, but it was for nothing.

"Sonic will stop you, and if he won't Tails and Knuckles will!" she shouted in Eggman's face.

"Shut up! Sonic is dead, and those two couldn't stop me in their sleep!" Eggman snapped back. He then had his robot's gag her. He then turned back to the screen, "you have two hours to submit or die!" with that the screen turned off.

To say Sonic was mad would be an understatement. He was downright peeved. Eggman had gone too far this time. No one talks about his friends like that and especially no yelling at them. When Tails and Knuckles appeared back on screen Sonic told them this.

"Tails, get that tracker going, I'm going to put Eggman in his place. Knuckles hurry with the plane and you two meet me near the ice caps. I'm going to stop Robuttnik's metal Faker of me."

"Hey, since when am I the mechanic," Knuckles shouted. But he paled Sonic gave him a cold glare. "Plane right got it…"

"But Sonic what about Metal knowing the plan," Tails questioned, but his blue buddy already ran out the door. Leaving everyone confused.

**it's late I'm goodnight see ya next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter for you, and also I just beat Sonic boom Shattered crystal. it only took 3 days to beat. Also the wii u version of Shadow is such a jerk at least in 3ds version he had a reason for fighting Sonic.**

chap.8

Ten minutes since Eggman's broadcast past. Amy was able to loosen up the gag and able to speak. This didn't go unnoticed by Eggman, but he didn't care, it would kill his slowly growing boredom. He turned to the pink hedgehog. "So I see you got your gag off; I bet you're wondering why I kidnapped you?"

"That's one of the _millions_ of things on my mind, but another thing is why are you doing this? Why do you want to turn everyone in to robots?" Amy questioned in which Eggman laughed.

"Look around you, G.U.N. controls everything; the people up here are stupid and ignorant as the day is long. Eggman spread his arms out wide as he spoke, "And it was all thanks to my grandfather. He should have taken this world a long time ago with grand intellect, but instead his compassion allowed everything he worked hard for to be taken and destroyed his good name."

"Oh, and you're doing such a great job restoring his reputation; turning people into machines, threatening lives. Yeah, you know that's so much better than maybe… _using your high I.Q. to make the world a better place!"_

Eggman Chuckled, "You sound just like my cousin. She always looked for a way to better the world. Oh, how I loathed her." Eggman went silent for a moment and then changed the subject. "But to answer the first question, I actually wasn't planning on kidnapping you. That was Metal Sonic's doing."

"Wait, what?!"Exclaimed Amy her eyes bulging.

"I originally was going to make Sonic think you were a traitor, but I guess Metal had other plans. I think he may like you… I mean he does think he's Sonic. Well if that's the case then after this I might make you his bride." The mad scientist finished nonchalantly with a wide grin.

With that he left a stunned Amy, who had stopped listening after she heard 'Sonic', with her thoughts as he turned back to his monitors to see of any interference.

'_Could Sonic… like me?_' she thought half hopeful. She could not dwell on her thought for long. Eggman suddenly gave the word for Metal Sonic to loosen up some of the ice.

The Robot obeyed immediately and flew straight into one of the lava vents. The lava flowed to the top of the ice; steam hissed loudly as the two opposing temperatures of hot and cold cancelled each other out. The robot came back up in the air undamaged. It then hit a couple of more vents. The next time he came higher than the Egg-carrier. Amy felt shivers go down her spine; the stare Metal gave her made her finally process Eggman's last words to her. The robot then turned around and placed his scanners on the distant land of soon to be melted ice.

**whelp that's it for this week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**here is the last chapter and the reveal of our mystery character, thank you for all your reviews and followings and favs.**

chap. 9

Metal had been scanning the area for any enemy active or G.U.N. soldiers who may have been doing their mission to take down its creator, but that's not what it picked up. Increasing the zoom of his vision, he picked up none other than his organic equal.

Sonic came to a stop when he saw Eggman's carrier and looked for a way up to the craft. He suddenly felt the ground underneath him shake; he quickly jumped out of the way. Metal's head popped out of the dirt. The robot then flew up and that begun the battle of the two Sonics.

Meanwhile Tails and Knuckles were in the Tornado flying toward them. Knuckles saw some of the lava overflowing. He jumped down and decided to dig a path to divert it from hitting the ice. Eggman spotted Tails and sent missiles after him, blowing up one of the wings. Tails had to abandon before it crashed into the mound of ice. He landed seeing where he could spot Sonic and Metal.

The two were hitting each other back and forth; Sonic would get a punch, Metal would get a kick. Then Metal Threw him into the icy ground and it landed next to Sonic. The robot then grabbed Sonic and began to choke him. Tails wanted to pry the robot off his friend, but the closeness of the two was just enough to sync theirs brain waves. Once this was finished the fox pressed a few buttons and Metal began to malfunction and lost his grip on the blue hedgehog. Then Sonic kicked Metal clear out of vision.

…

Eggman couldn't believe it how Sonic could survive his last encounter with Metal. And now this time he was winning much to his dismay. Amy, though, had her hopes renewed and tried to undo her binds. When Metal had come back to give Sonic another blow; Sonic thought it was a good time to tease the robot since Tails turn the tables to his advantage. The two were like a cat and mouse chase and then the chase became a game of whack-a-mole or echidna in this case since Sonic unknowingly stepped on Knuckles' head.

The doctor was getting tired of these silly games. He saw the navi-device on Tails' wrist; Eggman pulled a blaster gun out his pocket and aimed at Tails. Amy let out a shrieked warning to the young kit. The fox was able to move in time, but not in time enough for one of the shots to miss the navigator. It crumbled to pieces on contact.

"Oh no, Sonic I'm not in control Metal Sonic anymore," Tails Exclaimed.

Sonic, now was done play games, kept trying to keep the robot down, but even he was getting tired. The hedgehog and robot looked like they both were going down for the count as they landed standing across from each other.

At the same time, though, Amy was finally able to get one of her arms free and have her hammer appear. She had planned knock out her captor, but Eggman saw the shadow of her hammer and moved out of the way. The hammer landed on the carrier's control panel, causing the craft to sway roughly. So roughly it threw Amy right out of the vehicle. But that wasn't the worst of it; the worst was...

She was right over the lava.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted as he jumped to try and save her, but Metal slammed into his way. The robot quickly grabbed Amy and tossed her towards Sonic, who quickly caught her before she hit the ice.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed at the robot before she realized something.

Metal 's engine was breaking down and it was falling straight into the lava. That must had been why he threw her. The flight to save her was too great for his body to handle. Sonic placed Amy down to go and try to save Metal. He got so close to the lava that Knuckles had to dig his way through the igneous rock and grab hold of him to keep the blue hedgehog from falling in.

Sonic almost had a hold on Metal's hand, but just as he had it the blue robot smacked Sonic's hand away. Sonic heard these last words come into his mind. '_There can only be one Sonic… Take care of Amy._' The lava came and engulfed Metal Sonic and the volcano became his grave.

Later Sonic looked on at feeling sympathy toward Metal Sonic. Amy stood next to Sonic and clearing her throat to get his attention. "Um, Sonic I want to apologize for… for lying.

"Huh, when did you do that?" Sonic asked, he was usually good at spotting lies.

"Well, when I said I had friends; before today I didn't have any friends, and my nicknames was usually said to be insulting."

"Is that all? I thought you were going to say you were a robot." The blue hedgehog joked. "Anyway since we're being honest here, Amy, I want you to know that… I kinda might… lik-."

Sonic was suddenly cut off by feeling a whack on his head provided by our very own Knuckles the Echidna. "There now, we're even," said the anteater.

Sonic looked at him angrily, and said, "Knuckles what was that for?! I was in the middle of something."

"You stepped on my head, you blue idiot."

"When did I do that?" the two began to go back and forth a bit. While this was going on Amy asked Tails a question.

"Hey Tail, what happened to Eggman?"

The yellow fox shrugged, "I don't know he just flew away while Sonic was trying to save Metal."

Before Amy could ponder on the matter she was suddenly scooped up by Sonic. "C'mon Amy I'm taking you home; Tails I'll see ya back at the beach house after I see how Amy's sister is doing."

"Sister! What sister, I don't have a sister." The pink hedgehog screeched in shock and confusion, "Sonic what are you talking about?!"

Sonic never answered, he just ran off with Knuckles chasing after them because he was still caught in the heat of arguing. Amy laughted to herself she had a strange group of friends, but she guessed everyone is strange when your friends with Sonic the Hedgehog.

EPILOGUE

After taking a Warp-zone to get back to the Land of the Sky Sonic took Amy to her home. He was still shock that her place was a diner, and the fact that he never noticed it before. That may have been because he hardly ever came to this part of town that often unless it was to visit his folks... witch wasn't often. Sonic put Amy down near the back enter ace; which she would use anyway when getting home. She used a key to open the door, and soon as she did a voice came from the doorway.

"Amy is that you?" Sonic noted as he came in, an elderly woman's voice.

"Yes, mom I'm home!" The pink hedgehog called as the sound of footsteps drew near.

The human woman that walked in wore a look of relief on her wrinkled face. She had faded red hair in a low ponytail, which was probably bright in her youth. But what was the most noticeable feature about her were her blazing, dark, blue eyes. Her outfit matched eyes but looked lighter. Her name was Molly Rose. She and Amy had a loving embrace as Molly expressed her thanks to Sonic for saving her child. Molly also chastised Amy for walking out of School, and said she would now have to be homeschooled much to Amy's dismay. Sonic cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"So how's Amy's new sister doing?"

"Oh yeah, what does he mean by that?" Amy asked as her mother made a knowing face. Her head inclined to the door she came from and the redhead called out.

"Alice, please come here; there's no need to be shy."

A figure kept ducking in and out of view, but after some coaxing, she finally appeared. To Sonic's surprise the hedgehog was no longer green, but a sunny yellow. She still had that contraption on her head; the diamond shape was colored purple. She wore a blue nightgown that was probably Amy's. Her eyes were odd though, the irises were blue, but the pupils were the same color as the diamond. Sonic hadn't seen eyes like that before. It shocked him even more when she spoke.

"K-konichiwa, it's nice to s-see you again." The new hedgehog bowed in greeting with her hands folded.

"H-how is s-she talking, she couldn't even understand me earlier?!"

"I tweaked her headband a bit for her to remember speech," Molly began to explain. "The band blocks most of her other memories and is irremovable unless given a specific voice pattern. If anyone tries to remove it manually it could kill her or turn her into a vegetable. Also it will electrocute her if she were to hear her real name."

"Who would invent something like that," Amy asked saddened by the girl's unknown misfortune. she looked in pity as Alice's mind wandered and began to mess with her quills transfixing on its texture.

"G.U.N. will invent anything if it creates a better soldier," answered Sonic crossing his arms in annoyance.

"So what would her real name be?" Amy asked despite herself. Before answering Molly spoke again to the yellow hedgehog.

"Alice, would you mind getting some syrup from the cellar downstairs? it's in a big brown jug."

"Yes ma'am" she said cheerfully and ran off. As she did Molly's face turned serious; something Amy had rarely ever seen.

"That girl is no ordinary hedgehog, she is…"

…

Eggman sat in his desk chair pondering on the day's failure. He was sure Metal Sonic would have won. He pounded his desk in rage. From doing so he felt paper crumple in his shirt pocket and stopped to pull it out. He then read and grinned his trademark grin as a new idea formed in his mind.

Project Shadow… that was it! That would be his new plan to beat that blue nuisance once and for all. Granted it may take a while to find out Where G.U.N. put him, and convincing him to take care of Sonic, but it would be worth it. All he needed now was to hack into a G.U.N. computer and he knew just where to find one and... it would give him a chance to visit some old family.

Eggman headed to an old storage unit that had computer monitors older than him. When he got there he saw that something was broken.

"No," he breathed as he saw the broken container and began yell. "NO, NO, NO!"

He shifted and moved everything in the room and found no trace of who he was looking for. He was looking forward to seeing her emotionless form as it floated aimlessly in the pod. It brought him joy to know she would never be known of ever again. That no one would find her or care about her; because everyone thought she was dead.

"Where are you!" he seethed and then raised his head up to the sky and shouted. "I WILL FIND YOU… DO YOU HEAR ME, MARIA?!"

THE END…?

**well I hope you guys enjoyed the story, be on the look out for the sequeal. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MOVIE 2: REVENGE OF SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.**


End file.
